Certain law enforcement agencies and personnel engaged in warfare have recognized the need for a hand-held machine gun for use at relatively close range which may be rapidly brought into action and fired from the hip of the user.
This invention relates to a gun which fulfills the needs referred to which is relatively small in size and which, in appearance, has no resemblance to conventional guns.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a gun of the type referred to which is devoid of conventional appendages, such as stock, sights, and clip or other exterior magazine, which may be more rapidly brought into action without interference from such appendages.
Another object is to provide a gun, the outer appearance of which does not resemble conventional guns.
A further object is to house all components in a minimum of space within a tubular envelope.
A further object is to provide a gun which eliminates lateral muzzle deviation and in which the only deviation is conventional recoil in a direction axially of the barrel.
A further object is to provide a barrel and magazine unit which may be readily removed from the gun housing after the magazine contents have been expended and replaced with a like loaded unit.